


Ice Cream

by Lady_Helsing



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gen, Ice Cream, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Helsing/pseuds/Lady_Helsing
Summary: It's a hot day, what's the perfect treat to cool down? Only someone's never had ice cream before.
Relationships: Hashiba Touma | Rowen Hashiba/Kayura | Lady Kayura
Kudos: 5





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one shot / drabble.

**Ice Cream**

It was one of those ungodly hot summer days, the one where all you want to do is hide in the refrigerator. But no.  _ No _ . Here he was walking down the street to get the take-out orders for everyone because he drew the short straw. It was just his luck!

Kayura had decided to join him. Lately the two of them had started becoming close friends. She came to the Mortal Realm at least twice a week because she wanted to learn more about it. And she was as curious as a kitten.

And if he was dying in this heat, he could only imagine how she felt.

“Touma, what’s ice cream?”

“What?” He spun around to look at her, eyes wide in surprise. That came out of the blue… well most of her questions did.

“I heard Nasutei say earlier that she could kill someone for ice cream.” Kayura looked up at him, “So what is it?”

“Ice cream is like a snow cone but better. It’s a frozen treat made with cream-or milk, sugar, and it’s usually flavored. It can have things like fruit, chocolate, or candy. There’s also sorbet and gelato.”

“It’s just really cold milk with fruit? Why would she kill for that?”

Touma stopped and looked at her for a moment. A tiny lightbulb went off in his head, “You know what? We’re gong to take a small detour; they can wait for their food.”  _ This is what they get for making me go get it _ .

“Touma? Touma, wait up!” She hurried after him as he turned the opposite direction. “If we don’t get the food-”

“Trust me this’ll be worth it. Life is short, we’re going to have dessert first damn it.” He led her down the street, enjoying the shade the buildings were giving them. A block and a half later, he stopped outside a very small ice creamery. “Here we are. This is the best place in town.”

He stopped so suddenly that she almost ran smack into him. “Touma!” She glared at him before the shop caught her attention. It was small, pastel in color and there was a painting on the window of an octopus; in each of it’s eight legs it held a triangular shaped thing with different colored circles on top. Spotting the sign above the painting she read, “The Happy Octo…?”

“Come on,” A small bell rang out as he held the door open for her. “Ice cream is something you need to see and experience. It is not something I can simply explain.”

Kayura followed him into the shop. It was cold and smelled like a candy box. Images of cartoon octopus where all over the walls, each one with one of those strange triangles with circles on it. “Touma?”

“Welcome!” A beautiful woman behind the counter beamed at them. “How can I help you today?”

Touma looked down at Kayura, “You ready for this?” He asked with a smile as he walked up to the counter.

Kayura tilted her head in slight confusion but followed him anyways. Her eyes were drawn to the glass display cases filled with tubs of colorful…well that had to be the ice cream, right? It looked like every color under the rainbow was in there. And there were tiny little cards in front of the containers, each had a name written on it.

Strawberry. Chocolate. Toasted Sesame. Macha. New York Cheesecake. Berry Swirl. Gummy Bear – that one had small candies in it. Coffee. Lemon-Lime. Orange Cream-

“Kayura.”

“Yes?” She looked up to see Touma looking at her, he was offering her a small spoon with something pink on it.

“Try this,” he urged.

She hesitated a moment then took the spoon from him and took a bite. It was cold! But it tasted really good! A tart sweet flavor ran rampant in her mouth and something almost buttery and sweet. “This is delicious!” She smiled and looked up at him, “What is it?”

“Raspberry white chocolate,” He answered with a smile. “You want some more?”

“Yes, please!”

Touma ordered her one of those small triangular shaped things in the picture – an ice cream cone, with two scoops of the raspberry white chocolate ice cream. The lady behind the counter put a little whipping cream on the very top and a small strawberry. She handed it to Touma who then handed it to Kayura. He then ordered his own ice cream cone, two scoops of something called Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup?

He paid for the ice cream and lead the way back outside, “Let’s go get the food.”

She followed him and was surprised to see he had started eating his ice cream. “Um Touma.. I know you’re not one to follow too many rulers, but you’re eating and walking.”

He chuckled and looked at her, “You can eat ice cream and walk. You kinda have to or it’s going to melt and trust me you don’t want that. Don’t worry, the etiquette police come after us, it’s perfectly fine. Just enjoy it, Kayura. But don’t eat it too fast, you’ll get brain freeze like with the snow cone.”

Smiling again she began to enjoy her ice cream. It was so good! No wonder Nasutei had said she’d kill for one. “Oh, should we get ice cream for the others?”

“No. They can suffer.”


End file.
